


Just A Sketch

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Nanaba, F/F, Historia poses nude, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Nanaba’s face was molten with her blush, but she kept sketching out of pure stubbornness. She had been the one to suggest this, although Historia had taken it a step higher by proposing to pose nude. Who was Nanaba to refuse that? She was so stupidly head over heels for Historia, and getting to see her beautiful body, to sketch its lines and commit every single one to memory, was an honour Nanaba accepted gladly.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Nanaba
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Just A Sketch

Nanaba’s pencil trembled as it skated smoothly across her sketch pad, but her heart was shaking even harder. It was a humid afternoon, but she felt hot for an entirely different reason. The window to their dorm room was cracked open, and though the curtain had been slid shut for privacy, a gentle breeze still shifted the curtains about. Each time the wind opened a slit between the curtains, a shaft of light winked into the room, falling over pale, smooth skin.

Nanaba’s eyes flicked from Historia’s bed back to her sketchpad, and she tried her hardest to focus on just the sketch. On the lines of pencil on paper, on the flare of a hip and the delicate softness of a thigh, and not on the fact that Historia was _naked_.

“Breathe,” Historia spoke up from her still position. She shifted slightly, causing her breast to jiggle slightly as she scooted her elbow closer against her side.

Nanaba’s heart felt like it was about to pop out of her chest. It took every ounce of self control not to let her eyes bug out of her head, or for her to slide right off her stool.

“I’m breathing,” she managed, sounding very much like she was _not_.

Historia let out a gentle laugh. “If this is too uncomfortable for you, we can stop.”

“No—” Nanaba swallowed thickly, her mouth dry. “I’m not uncomfortable, I’m just…” she trailed off, uncertain how to finish without revealing far too much.

Historia sighed, shifted again to allow her breast to rest against her forearm, instead of squashed against it. Nanaba tried not to stare, but she kind of had to. She already had the basic outline done, she was just working on sketching in all the intricate details. Like the minor stretch marks along Historia’s breasts and belly, the beauty spot right in the centre of her chest and the unruly golden curl of her pubic hair.

Nanaba’s face was molten with her blush, but she kept sketching out of pure stubbornness. _She_ had been the one to suggest this, although Historia had taken it a step higher by proposing to pose nude. Who was Nanaba to refuse that? She was so stupidly head over heels for Historia, and getting to see her beautiful body, to sketch its lines and commit every single one to memory, was an honour Nanaba accepted gladly.

“You’re beautiful,” she finally admitted, drawing the last of the detail on Historia’s hardened nipples. “And I’m just a little bit flustered.”

“You look like you may pass out.”

“I’m fine.”

“Not used to seeing boobs?”

Nanaba coughed. “I’ve seen boobs.”

“Besides your own, I mean.”

Quirking a brow, Nanaba glanced up again. She discarded her book and stood, pleased to see Historia’s bravado flee. Her expression morphed from teasing to nervous, and she sat up as Nanaba slowly approached her. She didn’t make a move to cover her nudity, though, but Nanaba forced herself to keep her eyes on Historia’s face.

Nanaba paused in front of her, then bent down to one knee. “I’ve seen plenty of boobs,” she said softly, evenly. Historia’s breath audibly hitched as Nanaba started reaching forward. “Boobs of all kinds. Yours are exceptionally beautiful, Historia. Your whole body is, and I really appreciate you doing this for me.” She smiled gently, fingers closing around the soft lap blanket crumbled at Historia’s waist. She slid it over Historia’s shoulders. “You’re amazing.”

Historia laughed. “I’m amazing? I’m the one fully naked, bared before you, and you haven’t even made a move.”

The air felt constricted in Nanaba’s lungs as the words registered, with all their implications. “What?”

Historia sighed, but she cinched the blanket closed in front of her chest, finally covering herself properly. “Do I really need to be more obvious?”

Perhaps, Nanaba mused, she could be a little oblivious at times. Of course, it wasn’t such a normal thing, for one’s college roommate to so readily offer to pose nude, when the nudity wasn’t even needed. Still, Nanaba didn’t want to make any assumptions.

Historia solved the issue for her. She bent forward, her eyes blazing, and pressed their lips together. A shock of electricity passed through Nanaba’s entire body, ending right at her fingertips. Historia’s lips were impossibly soft, and when they pulled away she could only blink in surprise.

“I’m naked,” Historia told her simply.

Nanaba swallowed. The curtain bellowed again, bringing with it a new shaft of light. Nanaba felt the warmth head the back of her head, before it disappeared. Her heart thudded.

“Yeah,” she agreed dumbly.

Historia’s arms circled her neck, tugged her in closer. “You’re still dressed.”

Would her heart ever beat its normal rhythm again?

“I can fix that.”

Historia’s laughter was everything Nanaba wanted. They tumbled together, lips locked, fingers clutching each other.

Nanaba only managed to complete her art assignment much, much later. She received a perfect grade.


End file.
